Canta para mi
by Martita cullen
Summary: Edward se muda a California y entra en el colegio de Danza,Canto y Música.Allí conoce a la interesante chica Bella Swan,tan diferente a las demás con su particular rebeldía. Tendran que pasar varios obstaculos pero es el destino quien decide.Mal Summary


**Buuenooo, dije que no sabía si la colgaría pero es que si no lo hacía reventaba xD... Aver, una cosa muy importante para este Fic es que escucheís las canciones que vayan cantando. Están todas en mi profile, pero si alguno/na le da pereza ir hasta allí (lo sé por que aveces me ha pasado xD) las puede buscar en Youtube directamente. Bueno un besazo y aver que tal.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**Edward POV.**

-Cariño, no tienes porque irte.-dijo mi madre por millonésima vez.

-Ya lo sé mamá, pero quiero hacerlo.-mentí yo por millonésima vez.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix esperando que llamasen para mi vuelo con destino a California.

Mi madre se había vuelto a casar con un médico llamado Carlisle. El tipo en sí me caía bien. Era un cirujano y mi mamá, Esme, era pediatra.

Habían retrasado la luna de miel por mí, así que decidí mudarme para darles espacio, es decir, nadie quiere vivir con una pareja de recién casados y menos si son tus padres.

-Pasajeros del vuelo número 5 con destino a California, embarquen por la puerta número cuatro, por favor.-sonó desde los altavoces del aeropuerto.

-Ese soy yo.-murmuré.

-Cariño, recuerda que cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿vale?

-Que sí mamá, lo has dicho como tres veces ya.-la abracé y le dije "adiós"

-Cuida de mi madre.-le dije a Carlisle mientras le daba la mano.

-Con mi vida.- y ese era el único motivo por el que me caía bien, cuidaba de Esme.

Me despedí con la mano y entré en el avión después de que la azafata revisase mi billete.

En California iba a estar viviendo con mis primos Emmett y Alice y mis tíos, Carmen y Elazar. Aunque pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo en las residencias del internado al que iba a ir.

Era un internado de Danza, canto y Música. Entré en él por una beca gracias a mi queridísimo piano.

Alice y Emmett también irían al internado, como lo llevan haciendo por un año. Eran gemelos y tenían la misma edad que yo, pero para ser gemelos, eran lo opuesto. Todo el tamaño y estatura que le faltaba a Alice lo tenía Emmett y toda la inteligencia y astucia que le faltaba a Emmett se lo había llevado Alice.

-Perdone,-dijo una azafata despertándome- vamos a aterrizar.

-Gracias.-respondí con una sonrisa.

La azafata se sonrojó y se marchó. Después de aterrizar cogí mi maleta y salí del avión. Junto al Jeep estaban mis primos. Fui hacia ellos y la enana se me tiró encima para abrazarme.

-Alice, ¿Has encogido?-pregunté.

-No te inventes que estoy igual que siempre.-dijo para después sacarme la lengua.

Aquello era verdad. Seguía siendo la misma chica de metro cincuenta con el pelo corto azabache y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tal primo?-saludó Emmett.

-Bien.¿Y mis tíos?-pregunté.

-Trabajando. Me dijeron que me disculparse por ellos.-respondió la enana.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Emmett entrando en el coche.

-Vamos.

-Y cuéntanos primito.-dijo Alice desde el asiento trasero del coche-¿alguna novia?

-No.-contesté sonriendo.

-Solo para que lo sepas, compartirás habitación conmigo y Jasper, un amigo. ¿No te importa, verdad?-preguntó Emmett.

-No me importa.-respondí.

-¿Conseguiste la beca por el piano, no?-preguntó Alice a lo que yo asentí. Sabes que tendrás que cantar también?

Mierda. No es que cantase mal, si no que no me gustaba hacerlo en público y menos si se iba a evaluar.

-Cuando llegues te harán una prueba para ver tu nivel, igual que al resto.-informó Emmett.

-¿En que os especializáis vosotros?-pregunté.

-Yo en danza y Emmett en canto, pero la mayoría allí hace de todo por las clases obligatorias.

Llegamos a la casa. Era enorme, tenía dos plantas y era de color amarilla con un garaje.** (n/a: foto en mi perfil)** En la puerta de la casa estaban mis tíos. Me acerqué a ellos. A Carmen le di un beso y un abrazo y a mi tío la mano.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo Edward? Preguntó mi tío.

-Bien, aunque pasé la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

-¿Solo traes una maleta?-dijo mi tía con horror. Era igual que Alice.

-Estoy seguro de que lo arreglarás rápido.-contesté en broma.

-Te voy a enseñas tu habitación.-dijo Alice gritando.

Me llevó al segundo piso y entramos en una de las habitaciones. Tenía unos grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz. Una gran estantería y a los pies de ésta cajas con mis CDs.

-El piano llegará mañana.-informó mi tío.

-Gracias por dejar que me lo traiga, es muy importante para mí.

-Sin problemas, cariño.-sonrió mi tía cariñosamente.- Vamos cenar.

Y así pasó la siguiente semana con paseos por Chicago, trasladando las cosas a la residencia y eligiendo canciones para la prueba de nivel que harían mañana al empezar el colegio.

Era lunes por la mañana y ya nos habíamos instalados en las residencias. Nos vestimos rápido y atravesamos corriendo el campus hasta el edificio 4, donde se harían las pruebas. Antes de traspasar las puertas me fijé en una chica apoyada en la pared. Tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado hasta los omoplatos. Los ojos eran marrones casi negros y una piel tan blanca como la mía. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el cigarrillo de su mano. Si era alumna del centro sabría que no se podía fumar en cualquier área y que llegaba tarde a las pruebas.

-Es tarde.-dijo un profesor acercándose a ella.- Y sabes que está prohibido.-dijo quitándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo con voz monocorde.

-¡Tío, venga!-gritó Jasper.

Entramos en el salón de actos y nos sentamos como el resto de los alumnos en una de las butacas del teatro. Había conocido a Jasper y a su hermana, Rosalie, en una cena familiar hace unos días. Me caían bien aunque todavía no los conocía muy bien.

-A continuación se os llamará y tocareis o cantareis una pieza. Una vez terminado os volveréis a sentar **en silencio** y esperaréis hasta que acaben las pruebas. Comenzaremos con Alice Brandon.

Alice se levanto y se colocó en medio del escenario junto a un micro que tuvieron que ajustar a su medida. Me sorprendió que las pruebas fueran a capela. Alice interpretó una canción del sueño de Morfeo "Quiero vivir" **(n/a: en mi profile está.)**

Soy sólo una pieza de esta sociedad,

cumplo con normas que el instinto me hace cuestionar,

y luego miro a los demás y empiezo a ver la luz brillar.

Quiero cambiar, es hora ya de despertar.

Quiero vivir, quiero sentir.

Saborear cada segundo,

compartirlo y ser feliz.

Hay tantas cosas que aprender,

tanto nuevo por llegar.

La vida siempre suma y sigue,

lo que tienes es lo que das.

Créeme, voy a vivir, cada segundo,

mientras pueda estar aquí.

Ya comprendí que mi destino, es elegir,

no tengo miedo, he decidido ser feliz. uooh

Voy a vivir,

mientras me quede un poco de aire,

no voy a abandonar.

Tengo tanto que ganar,

tengo ganas de crecer…

Voy a vivir, voy a vivir…

Asumí que renunciar, no es más que escoger,

equivocarme es una buena forma de aprender.

Que si sigo al corazón no tengo nada que perder,

y a cada paso, surge otra oportunidad.

Y ahora ya ves, no soy quien fui,

aquella triste y temerosa persona de ayer,

he renacido para todo, tengo ganas de vivir,

ahora guardo mi energía para aquel que crea en mí.

No perderé ni un día más en lamentarme,

o en sentarme a descansar,

y cada paso, me permitirá avanzar,

hacia el futuro, con confianza y libertad…

Voy a vivir…

Créeme, voy a vivir.

Saborear cada segundo,

compartirlo y ser feliz.

Hay tantas cosas que aprender,

tanto nuevo por llegar,

lo que recibes, es lo que das…

Termino su canción con una pequeña ovación de los alumnos a lo que ella respondió con una reverencia.

Pasaron los alumnos y le tocó a Emmett, éste cantó Whatcha Say de Jason Derulo. Después fue Jasper cantando Romeo and Juliet y Rosalie cantó Tattoo de Jordan Sparks **(n/a: está en mi profile). **Ya habían pasado todos los alumnos excepto yo así que me tocaba. Me senté en el piano respiré profundo y comencé con Beth la versión the Glee.

Beth, I hear you callin' (Beth le oigo llamando)

But I can't come home right now (pero no puedo volver a casa ahora)

Me and the boys are playin' (los chicos y yo estamos tocando)

And we just can't find the sound (y solo no podemos encontrar el sonido)

Just a few more hours (solo unas pocas horas mas)

And I'll be right home to you (y estaré en casa para tí)

I think I hear them callin' (creo que los escucho llamándome)

Oh, Beth what can I do (Oh Beth, ¿que puedo hacer?)

Beth what can I do ( Oh beth ¿Que. puedo hacer?)

You say you feel so empty (dices que te sientes tan sola)

That our house just ain't a home (que nuestra casi simplemente no es un hogar)

And I'm always somewhere else ( que siempre estoy en otro lugar)

And you're always there alone (Y tu siempre estás ahí sola)

Just a few more hours (solo unas pocas horas mas)

And I'll be right home to you (y estaré en casa para ti)

I think I hear them callin' (creo que los escucho llamando)

Oh, Beth what can I do (Oh ¿Beth que puedo hacer?)

Beth what can I do (Oh beth ¿Que. puedo hacer?)

Beth, I know you're lonely (Beth, se Que. estás sola)

And I hope you'll be alright (y espero que estés bien)

'Cause me and the boys will be playin' (porque yo y los chicos estareemos tocando)

All night (toda la noche)

Terminé de cantar y una gran ovación me sorprendió. Cuando iba bajando del escenario iba pensando que tal vez no era tan difícil cantar. Pasaba por uno de los pasillos laterales cuando me encontré esos ojos chocolates de nuevo.

-Isabella Swan a escenario.-sonó en los altavoces.

-Sujetame esto.-dijo pasándome un cigarrillo encendido.

-Pero…yo…

-Tranquilo será unos minutos.

La vi alejarse en sus vaqueros negros, **(n/a:Ropa en el perfil) **allí. Se dirigió al migro a la vez que yo llegaba a mi asiento.

-Vuelve Isabella Swan.-comentó Emmett.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté.

Pero antes de que Emmett pudiese responder comenzó a cantar la más hermosa versión de la canción de Christina Aguilera, Beautiful.** (n/a: por favor, escuchadla, está en mi profile)**

Everyday is so wonderful (Cada día es tan maravilloso)

And suddenly, i saw debris (Y Repentinamente, Es Difícil Respirar)

Now and then, I get insecure (Ahora Y Entonces, Me Siento Insegura)

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed (De Toda La Fama, Estoy Tan Avergonzada)

Todo el salón estaba en silencio. Tenía la más hermosa de las voces que había escuchado en mi vida. La canción era profunda, hablaba de que no hay que dejarse llevar por lo que te digan y que cada uno es hermoso a su manera. Pero lo que hacía especial a la canción era ella.

I am beautiful no matter what they say (Soy Hermosa, No Importa Lo Qué Digan)

Words can't bring me down (Las Palabras No Me Pueden deprimir)

I am beautiful in every single way (Soy Hermosa En Cada Pequeña Manera)

Yes, words can't bring me down (Sí, Las Palabras No Me Pueden deprimir)

So don't you bring me down today (Así Que No Trates De deprimirme Hoy)

No matter what we do (No Importa Lo Qué Hacemos)

No matter what they say (No Importa Lo Qué Digan)

When the sun is shining through (Somos La Canción Dentro De La Melodía)

Then the clouds won't stay (Llenos De Hermosos Errores)

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say (Somos Hermosos No Importa Lo Qué Digan)

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no (Si, Las Palabras No Nos deprimiran)

So Don't you bring me down today ( Así que No Trates De deprimirme Hoy)

Había terminado de cantar pero el salón seguía en silencio. Creo que a la mayoría le había bajado la autoestima como 20 puntos después de su actuación, o por lo menos eso era lo que me había pasado a mí.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta... esa es Isabella Swan.-dijo Emmett.

Isabella bajó de allí como quie anda por su casa y vino por el mismo pasillo volviendo a mí. Miré el cigarrillo que casi se había acabado ya. Llegó hasta mí y cogió el cigarro.

-Gracias, Edward.-sonrió y salió por las puertas.

-¿Que hacías con su cigarro?-preguntó Jasper.

-Me pidió que se lo gusardase.-dije todabía sohkeado.-¿No había que quedarse?

-En teoría si, para registrarse, pero todos los profesores saben quien es, así que no serviría de mucho.

Después de terminar de dar nuestros datos salí al campus con los chicos a esperar a sus respectivas novias. Rose y Alice salieron poco depués hablando entre ellas. Cuando nos vieron se dirijieron hacía nosotros.

-Nos han dicho quien será nuestra compañera de cuarto.-dijo Rose.

-¿Quien?-preguntamos los chicos a la vez.

-Isabella Swan-respondió Alice- Solo he hablado con ella un par de veces, es simpática y eso pero... no aguanto el humo del tabaco.-dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Hey chicas!-dijo una voz detras nuestra.

Nos giramos y encontramos a Isabella viniendo hacía nosotros.

-Hola, soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.-saludó a todos. Se giró hacia las chicas.-¿Voy a instalar todo, me acompañaís y así lo hacemos juntas y decidimos habitaciones y todo eso?

-Claro, hasta luego chicos.-se despidió Alice dandole un pequeño beso a Jasper y Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett.

Una vez que desaparecieron de nuestra vista comenzamos a andar hacía nuestro cuarto.

-Será un año interesante con Bella en nuestro grupo.-comento Jasper.

-Ya lo creo, está buenísima.-comentó Emmett.-Ouch.-se quejó frotandose el golpe que había recibido por parte de Jasper.

-¡Que estás con mi hermana!-gritó Jasper.

-¡Como si tu no lo hubiese pensado!-respondió Emmett. A lo que Jasper se quedó cayado dandole la razón.

-Si que va a ser un año interesante-susurré para mí.

* * *

**¡¿Que tal? Que le pareció eh? ¿Muy bién?¿ muy mal?¿ o como?**

**Es muy diferente al otro que estóy escribiendo (Corazón de hielo) pero Bella sigue siendo "poderosa" a su manera en este Fic =)**

**Vuelvo a recordar que es importante que escucheis las canciones a medida que vayan trascurriendo en el fic para entender las reacciones de los personajes y todo eso. **

**Bueno un besazo y espero buestros RR**

**-M.C-**


End file.
